LIW TV Episode 30
Attendance: 20,000 Commentary: Tiger Boy, Ryan Grey & Tony Mezza Results * (Dark Match) "The Technomancer" Nate Kongregate def. Danny Velocity * Video package for what happened last week. It shows Crossbow Joe coming out and calling The Prodigy out for trying to run away during their Title vs Title match at LIW Halloween Hostility 2017. * Backstage, D-Lion (w/ Chrystine) is interviewed. The interviewer asks him why he attacked his cousin, Justin Shield, last week. Chrystine answers for him, by saying "Family doesn't mean anything when it comes to championships in LIW." She then says that D-Lion will take out ANYONE that gets in the way of him winning a championship. * "The Tattooed Torturer" Pete Sam def. Hollywood Rockstar (w/ A-List Rayy) * Backstage, "The Queen of Japan" Okumura Usagi goes to Soldier Dude and asks him for a match later tonight. He says "Okay, against Vivian Penn right?" She declines, and say she wants a match with Quicksilver! Soldier Dude is hesitant, but he agrees to booking an inter-gender match. * Colton Nightstaff (w/ Slade Might) def. The Grinder * Blake def. Tom Cross & "The Prince With One Leg" Jonah Black in a Triple Threat match * Backstage, an enraged Vivian Penn confronts Soldier Dude. She yells at him for booking a match between her husband and Okumura Usagi. He says it's already finalized, but he'll alow her to be at ringside. * Declan Houlding (w/ Slade Might) def. V.I.P. * Video package for Christina Craven. She is in a bloody room, and she is eating rotten flesh. She says that she will be getting her women's title back soon. * "The Queen of Japan" Okumura Usagi def. Quicksilver (w/ Vivian Penn) in an Inter-Gender match (Quicksilver loses due to Vivian trying to help him by cheating, and accidentally hitting him with a chair instead of Usagi.) * Backstage, The Freshman bump into The Towers of Triumph. The ToT laugh at the freshman, and call them weak. The Freshman then challenge them to a tag match tonight to show that they aren't weak. * It's the Anarchy Show, with your host AJOD! He invites the new hardcore champion Jay Ghoul out. He says that Ghoul is a 6 time hardcore champion, and it's the only title he can qualify for! Ghoul gets mad that he said that, and flips his table over. AJOD continues to trash talk him by saying he doesn't have any talent, and he'll never win a different title. The two then get in a scuffle and Ghoul puts him through the table! * The Towers of Triumph (Russ Wilson & Nick Nightmare) def. The Freshman ("J-Unit" Justin Banks & Zack Sacrifice) in a Tag Team match (After the match, the ToT go to attack the freshman, but the tag team champions Desolation come out and save them! After they make the ToT retreat, they attack the freshman!) * Malibu Miranda (w/ Tiana Ford & Emanuel) def. Vanessa Sullivan * Video package for the upcoming PPV. * Pearce Drayton def. TJ Walker © to win the LIW United States Championship